vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mijumaru-san
Just a note You seem to be new into Vocaloid or at least not one of the big league fans (I mean this no offence). I just wanted to clarify with you that Vocaloids don't appear to be what they are at first glance. Theres no such thing as "signature songs" or anything like that. Producers produce random songs, some get famous, most do not. The top 60 or so songs represent less then 1% of the songs out there for Vocaloid, Miku has 100,000+ songs, at least 40,000+ of which are original songs. And this figures are based on out of date information! Heaven knows what it is now? I mean no rudeness or anything like that, nor am I rubbing anything in here, I'm just trying to help you from making some silly mistakes. ;-) BTW, my first Gakupo song was "Dancing Samurai"... Gee gaz... (edit; I meant to add here "that makes me feel so old" but I hit "publish" too soon) :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ah... Your taking this the wrong way. :No, everythings fine. :-D :We're mostly friendly here, its just if we don't clarify things clearly here people get wierd ideas. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 09:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) About Names While it is true the American way of writing names like "Megurine Luka" is "Luka Megurine", we write them in the order of the boxart, since this is regarded as the correct way of saying the name. We have certain small details we do that are nessecary to avoid confusions for readers. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ----- Mijumaru, stop editing the articles to switch the name order, please. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think the point is we're not treating Miku like a person, she has always been treated like product here. Its not a big issue really, its just a explaination as to why certain things are done. Even Wikipedia does not westernise the Vocaloids names as they are products not people. One-Winged Hawk 18:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) @Mijumaru You can edit articles to improve them and make additional informative edits. I was more taking issue with you editing the articles just to switch the name order and doing so without stating your reasons. You asked about it, and it was explained why the names are the way they are. We are still making attempts to improve the wiki, so things will be a bit off balance for quite some time. I will likely have to add the "Other name" section back to the infobox, if you believe this will help readers. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I have to say this I love your icon/avatar picture/user picture/whatever XD What is it, I love it! Avaflava1 21:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I figured it was a Pokemon, but since I don't watch it anymore I didn't know what it was XD Avaflava1 02:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC)